As Flores da Guerra
by Teky Cullen
Summary: Uma guerra está chegando ao fim, e isso pode significar perdas. Os casais que nunca tiveram coragem de se revelar agora se unem, mas será que ara sempre? [OneShot][SasuSaku NaruHina e um pouco de InoGaa]


Essa é uma fic que fala sobre uma guerra em Konoha. Na verdade é o final de uma guerra e o começo de uma nova era. Bem, como eu não tô aqui pra ficar comentando nada eu vim desejar boa leitura e colocar o meu Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertece, etc etc... E daí? Essa fanfic sim u.u

**As flores da guerra**

Era um cima terrível naquele lugar. Várias pessoas feridas e sangrando. Ino, Sakura e Hinata estavam tentando controlar a situação. Fazer o que não é? Assim é a vida na guerra.

Sakura: -curando um garoto- Isso é cruel... Nem os Gennins escapam...

Hinata: -enfaixando o braço de um homem- Concordo.

Sakura estava pensando em como estaria Sasuke numa situação dessas. Ela continuava suprindo o amor por ele, mesmo ele não o retribuindo. Na verdade ela não conseguia mais controlar o que sentia.

Hinata era a médica cirúrgica. Ela cuidava de tudo que era envolvido Jutsus de corte, enquanto Sakura cuidava das cicatrizações. Ino, como conhecia melhor remédios e doenças, estava temporariamente cuidando das doenças causadas pelos venenos e outros tipos de coisa.

Ino: -entrando na tenda- Hinata, amputação.

Hinata: -pegando luvas- Estou indo...

Enquanto isso, no campo de guerra a situação era pior. Naruto e Sasuke (adultos) estavam tentando controlar a situação com Kakashi e Gaara, o aliado deles na guerra.

Gaara: Se nós atacarmos pela direita a vila do som não terá como escapar...

Kakashi: E os ninjas da grama ficaram encurralados.

Sasuke: E poderemos atacar o centro.

Naruto: É o plano perfeito.

Iruka: -entrando- Não adianta, eles acabaram de convocar mais Gennins, não podemos matar todos assim.

Naruto: Então teremos que usar a nossa arma secreta?

Sasuke: Essa não...

Iruka: Gaara, é melhor você ir pra ala norte, precisam de você.

No campo de batalha, em plena guerra...

Konohamaru: -lança fogo- Mais rápido!

Gennin: Senhor o Gaara está vindo.

Gaara: -chegando- Algum problema?

Konohamaru: Os Chunnin.

Gaara: Droga. -concentra Chakra, lança areia-

Konohamaru: Incrível!

Gaara: Não foi na...

Gaara caiu no chão, ensangüentado.

Konohamaru: Hã?

Um Chunnin estava usando suas últimas forçar para lançar um golpe poderoso em Gaara.

Konohamaru: -levando ele para a tenda-

Na tenta de curas...

Sakura: Acho que acabamos aqui...

Konohamaru: Não... O Gaara...

Ino: Gaara? O que tem ele?

Konohamaru: Bem... -ele mostrou o corpo de Gaara-

Sakura, Hinata e Konohamaru colocaram Gaara numa cama. Sakura se apressou para usar Jutsus de cura nele, enquanto Ino ficou olhando tudo com os olhos molhados. Ela chorou silenciosamente enquanto sentava em uma cadeira atrás dela. Hinata se aproximou enquanto Konohamaru deixou a sala para voltar a guerra.

Hinata: Calma... Perder alguém não é tão ruim assim...

Ino: -soluçando- Ele... Era... O... Único... Que... Me... Entendia...

Hinata: Nós te entendemos Ino.

Ino: -abraça Hinata- Obrigada...

Sakura: Ele está bem...

Ino: -corre para a cama de Gaara- Gaara? Você está bem? Gaara?

Gaara: -fraco- Fale por Sasuke e pro Naruto... Que eu desejo boa sorte a eles.

Ino: Pode deixar.

Ela repousou a cabeça sobre o peito de Gaara e ficou soluçando. Enquanto isso Sasuke e Naruto estavam em meio ao campo de batalha. Ninguém se aproximava, nem mesmo o inimigo. O chakra deles era forte demais.

Sasuke: Recebemos um rádio. Gaara deseja boa sorte.

Naruto: Nós vamos conseguir.

Sasuke: Lembra da conversa? Só na hora certa.

Naruto: Ok.

Flash Back

Kakashi: Como o KAZEchidori e o KAIOsegan são as formas avançadas do chidori e do rasegan eles precisam de tempo. Mesmo eles sendo poderosos eu acho que você precisará usar o poder da Kyuubi para acabar com a guerra.

Naruto: Mas eu só sei liberar oito das nove caldas.

Kakashi: Teremos que correr o risco. Libere e nona calda apenas quando forem lançar o ataque, e apenas quando forem fazer isso.

Sasuke e Naruto: Sim.

Fim do Flash Back

Sasuke e Naruto estavam de costas um para o outro ambos com o braço direito estendido para frente. Sasuke formou o chidori em sua mão, enquanto Naruto formou o Rasegan. Logo o poder daqueles ataques foram aumentando.

Sasuke: Sabe Naruto... Isso pode ser o nosso último desafio juntos.

Naruto: A sua equipe está bem?

Sasuke: Mais ou menos. Eles estão lutando.

Os dois amigos sorriram, mas não foi um sorriso de vitória, foi de felicidade. Sasuke começou a pensar numa cena de quando eles dois eram estudantes de academia e, muito provavelmente, a única vez que ele realmente foi amigo do Naruto naquela época.

Flash Back

Era uma tarde chuvosa, todos os alunos da academia estavam brincando nos corredores, exeto por um garoto. Sasuke estava quieto em sua sala lendo sobre Jutsus avançados. Ele ouviu a porta abrir e um garoto loiro de olhos azuis entrou todo molhado. Aquele garoto sentou num canto ficou olhando para a parede enquanto chorava.

Sasuke ficou olhando aquela cena. Ele não era do tipo que sentia pena das pessoas, mas aquilo lembrava muito a vida dele. Aquele garoto lá, triste, sozinho, chorando. Ele, como se fosse obrigado, acabou falando.

Sasuke: Você quer ler o que está aqui Naruto?

Naruto limpou os olhos e olhou para Sasuke. Sasuke não acreditou no que havia acabado de falar, porém para a surpresa dele Naruto apenas se levantou e sentou ao lado dele. Ele olhou para o rosto do garoto e sorriu.

Naruto: Obrigado, eu não estava me sentindo bem hoje.

Sasuke: O que houve?

Ele não acreditou novamente. Ele nunca se preocupou com ninguém, muito menos com Naruto, mas naquele momento não era o mesmo Naruto idiota de nove anos, era um Naruto normal, como qualquer outra criança, porém mais triste.

Naruto: -abaixando a cabeça- Uns caras me jogaram no rio enquanto eu praticava.

Os dois garotos ficaram lendo e conversando como se fossem amigos antigos. Não pareciam Sasuke e Naruto, mas sim duas outras pessoas completamente diferentes.

Fim do Flash Back

Sasuke olhou para o amigo e por algum motivo teve a sensação de que ele estava lembrando da mesma cena. Os dois ataques estavam se fundido e, com a potência máxima, estavam aumentando.

Foi na mente de Sasuke que começou a se formar uma imagem. Ele estava num campo florido e ao lado dele havia uma árvore. A brisa era tão calma e boa que Sasuke se sentiu quase como voando. Foi ai que uma imagem do Naruto adulto se formou. Ele entregou uma pena a Sasuke e sorriu.

Sasuke: Mas...

A pena virou um monte de poeira multi colorida que começou a se espalhar pelo ar de forma magnífica. De repente uma corrente de vento foi contra Sasuke e, para proteger os olhos, ele tampou o rosto com o braço. Quando abriu os olhos se sentiu baixo. Sakura estava em frente a ele com doze anos. Depois ele se deu conta de que ele também estava com doze anos.

Sasuke: O que você está fazendo aqui?

Sakura:

A garota se aproximou de Sasuke, mas antes de poder fazer o que quer que seja tudo se transformou. O campo virou uma área de céu vermelho cheia de cadáveres e de árvores mortas. Sasuke procurou Sakura, mas o que se formou foi uma imagem de Naruto adulto caído no chão.

Sasuke: -voltando a realidade- ...

Naruto: Está na hora Sasuke...

Sasuke: Calda um...

Naruto: Calda dois... Três... Quatro... Cinco... Seis... Sete... Oito...

O KAIOsegan de Naruto aumentou e, por algum motivo o KAZEchidori de Sasuke também. Era como se a força da Kyuubi estivesse influenciando o golpe dele.

Naruto e Sasuke: NOVE CALDAS!

Enquanto isso na ala de enfermagem Gaara estava acordando enquanto Ino, Sakura e Hinata continuavam cuidando de outras pessoas. Depois de curar o último deles, Gaara acordou e se levantou.

Gaara: Eu tenho que ir.

Ino: Eu vou com você.

Os dois se encararam por uns instantes. Gaara vem um gesto com a cabeça falando algo como "Já que não adianta recusar..." E os dois saíram dali.

Sakura: Em fim paz!

Hinata: Não sei... Você não está sentindo o chakra...

Sakura: Naruto está liberando as caldas!

Hinata: E o que estamos esperando? Vamos!

As duas saíram correndo dali e chegaram bem à tempo de ver Sasuke e Naruto disparando o golpe. Uma energia enorme foi lançada contra o inimigo e logo uma onda de luz abalou todo o local seguido de um barulho estrondoso.

Sakura: Sasuke...

Hinata: Naruto...

As duas correram em meio a fumaça que havia se formado. Naruto e Sasuke estavam inconscientes no chão. Sakura socorreu Sasuke enquanto Hinata foi verificando levemente o pulso de Naruto.

Sakura: Sasuke? Acorda...

Sasuke: -entreabrindo os olhos- Cadê o Naruto?

Sakura: Ele está bem... Mas e você?

Sasuke: -fraco- Eu to bem...

Sakura:

Hinata: -chorando- Naruto-kun...

Sakura: Hinata você está...

Hinata: -negando com a cabeça- Não...

Sakura: Ele não está...

Hinata: Está sim...

Sasuke: -aparecendo- A kyuubi... Ela sumiu.

Kakashi: -do nada- Parece quem com o uso da nona calda Naruto não pode suportar o poder que corria nas veias dele. A Kyuubi deve ter saído do corpo dele, já que todo esse poder abriu uma brecha. Assim eu acho que o corpo do Naruto não suportou e cedeu...

Hinata: -chorando-

Sakura: -calada-

Sasuke: -serio- Hinata...

Hinata: -chorando-

Sasuke: O Naruto não morreu.

Hinata: -levantando, com olhos molhados- Como?

Sasuke ajoelhou ao lado de Naruto. Do bolso de Naruto caiu ma pequena bola de energia vermelha que parecia ter um pequeno animal dentro.

Sasuke: A raposa de Nove Caldas pode ter morrido... Mas o poder dela sempre irá existir. Quando a Kyuubi saiu do corpo do Naruto ela sugou o poder vital dele. Cada um de nós tem um símbolo dentro dos nossos corpos é símbolo do Naruto é uma raposa. Sendo assim, a alma dele é uma raposa e a raposa de Nove caldas era a força dele. Devolvendo a alma que a Kyuubi tirou eu posso devolver a vida do Naruto.

Sasuke colocou aquela bola no peito de Naruto e logo ela foi sendo absorvida pelo corpo dele. Naruto acordou e olhou para os lados. Com um pouco de esforço ele levantou e olhou todos ao seu redor.

Naruto: Funcionou?

Kakashi: Sim Naruto...

Hinata: -chorando- Seu idiota!

Naruto: Hinata...!

Hinata: -chorando- Você simplesmente resolve arriscar a sua vida, morre e me deixa louca! Ai você volta a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido! Seu baka!

Naruto: Mas Hinata...

Hinata: -limpando os olhos- Não fala nada!

Hinata correu em direção a Naruto e saltou nos braços dele. Os dois se beijaram profundamente. Todos a volta sorriram,alguns se emocionaram e outros choraram. A verdade é que agora finalmente haveria paz. Gaara e Ino estavam ali, juntos, no meio da multidão. Ino puxou Gaara e beijou-o também.

Alguns dias depois da guerra a terra da guerra havia se recuperado completamente. Ela estava cheia de flores brancas e árvores de cerejeiras.

Sasuke: -no campo- "Eu vou sentir saudades de Konoha, mas eu acho que meu lugar não é mais aqui."

A imagem que ele viu na guerra da pequena Sakura se formou em sua cabeça.

Sasuke: E porque eu não consigo esquecer isso?

Revoada de pétalas. De repente Sakura apareceu entre as flores de cerejeira.

Sasuke: Sakura?

Sakura: Você vai embora de novo não é?

Sasuke: Sim.

Sakura: -triste- Eu... Bem, boa viagem.

Sasuke: -pegando a mochila- Obrigado.

Ele virou de costas e começou a andar. As pétalas e as flores de cerejeira o acompanhavam pelo seu caminho. Ele estava longe. Sakura sentiu o peito apertar de tristeza. Não, ela já o perdera uma vez, não podia perder ele de novo. Afinal se não fosse agora quando seria?

Sakura: "Ele é tudo pra mim... Eu não posso deixá-lo partir. Não posso perdê-lo de novo." Não vá Sasuke!

Sasuke: -virando de costas- Hã? Por quê?

Sakura: Porque eu... Eu... Eu te amo Sasuke. Eu te amo seu Uchiha idiota! Eu te amo dês de que estávamos naquela maldita academia! Dês de que éramos crianças... E agora que você e eu somos Jounin não vou deixar você partir de novo! Não vou te perder de novo!

Sasuke: ...

Sakura: Diz alguma coisa! Mesmo que seja um: Eu não te amo ou você me irrita! Diz alguma coisa!

Sasuke: Você nunca foi como os outros.

Sakura?

Sasuke: Você sempre foi uma garota boba, tímida. Ai você mudou completamente. Ficou mais preocupada com você, mas não deixou de se preocupar com os outros. Quando estávamos na guerra eu vi você. Eu senti que eu podia, que eu era forte, mas isso porque você estava comigo. Foi lá que eu percebi o quanto você era importante para mim. Você sempre foi.

Sakura: -emocionada-

Sakura correu em direção a Sasuke. Ela pulou, ele a segurou e os dois se beijaram enquanto eram rodeados de flores de cerejeiras (Sakura) e pétalas brancas.

Cinco meses se passaram. Muita coisa aconteceu. Ino e Gaara estavam no deserto morando juntos. Ela iria ter um filho em questão de meses. Enquanto isso Konoha tinha sido reconstruída, pois tinha ficado completamente destruída depois da guerra. Agora faltava apenas uma coisa para Konoha ficar completa: Um Hokage.

Kakashi: É serio, eu não posso aceitar!

Naruto: Mas Kakashi agora que a Tsunade morreu precisamos de um Hokage! Estamos há meses sem um!

Hinata: E quem mais apropriado do que você?

Sasuke: Eu concordo Kakashi. Só mesmo você para controlar esse bando de gente.

Kakashi: Eu estava pensando no Naruto, mas já que vocês insistem...

Naruto: Eu acho melhor assim.

Kakashi: Ok, mas apenas dois anos.

Sakura: Porque sensei?

Kakashi: Vocês são jovens, tem apenas 30 anos. Eu crio que, mesmo tendo 44 anos, um jovem como um de vocês, que em dois anos terão 32, será capaz de comandar esse lugar.

Sasuke: Eu pretendo partir e ficar fora uns tempos com a Sakura, então eu concordo.

Naruto: Eu tenho alguns alunos para treinar, então tudo bem.

Hinata: Eu vou ter que parar de lutar por um tempo, então tudo bem

Sakura: Idem.

Naruto: Posso saber o motivo?

Sasuke: Naruto você está por fora.

Naruto???

Hinata: Bem... Eu... Nós... Vamos ter um filho...

Naruto: O.O

Naruto ficou estático um tempo, depois se aproximou de Hinata e perguntou.

Naruto: Menino ou menina?

Hinata: Menina.

Naruto: Ela vai ser a garota mais feliz do mundo.

Hinata:

Sasuke: Ela pode até ser feliz...

Sakura: Mas não será mais feliz que o meu Kamui u.u

Naruto: Você também...

Sakura: Sim.

Naruto: Parabéns Sasuke.

Sasuke: ...

Os dois casais e o novo Hokage ficaram ali conversando o resto da noite. Aquelas sim seriam famílias felizes para sempre.

**N/A: **Gostaram? Filinhus fofinhos deles serão neh? Eu espero que vocês tenham gostado dessa OndeShot (que talvez desencadeie uma longfic) sobre a expressão de amor dos nossos amiguxos. Finalmente aquele idiota do Sasuke ficou com a Sakura e aquele Baka do Naruto beijou a Hinata u.u

Eu quero agradecer a galera do meu MSN que me apresentou Naruto e que me fez ter essa ideia sobre esse pequeno romance. Obrigado por lerem!

Vlw

Xaus!


End file.
